Dark Grasper
DARK GRASPER " OMG !!! WTF !!! The new Supreme Commander of all of the Elemelians is a humanoid teenage girl . . . . ??? " ---The assembled Elemelians stark comments about Dark Grasper when meeting her for the first time. _____________________________ ;Dark Grasper or Dark Glassper (ダークグラスパー Dāku Gurasupā) / Tail Black (テイルブラック Teiru Burakku) Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa ( Japanese ); Leah Clark ( English ) _____________________________ Appearance Dark Grasper AKA TailBlack is not a member of the Twin Tail Warriors, but is the Supreme Commander of the Elemelian Earth Task Force. However, she does command the Black Tail Gear. Thus she can rightly lay claim to the designation " TailBlack ", although she rarely applies that term to herself, preferring " Dark Grasper ". She is an alien being, from the same alternate dimension as Twoearle ( in fact, from the same village ), but resembles a typical human teenage girl. She is of average height, with an average sized and proportioned female body, abet with a somewhat smaller bust. Dark Grasper has below-the-shoulder jet black hair, worn in twin tails gathered and held with gold rings. She has a somewhat angular face, with bangs hugging her cheeks, and little girl 'big eyes' in a misty purple-lavender color. She always wears glasses in a black frame. Her skin tone is medium beige, but her black attire and demure always gives her a deeper, more mysterious look. Dark Grasper's Black Tail Gear looks sparse, but it is extremely powerful. It resembles and adult female's French-cut black and maroon bikini swimsuit, with a black cape with maroon highlights that is worn across her shouders, and falls almost to the ground, added for modesty. She wears black / maroon above-the-knee skin-tight leather high-heeled boots. For head protection, she dons a black helmet / face mask that has two cartoony viking-style horns on each side, and a " V " emblem at the middle of her forehead. Her hands are covered with black gloves. Her main weapon is a grim-reaper style scythe, but she also commands a series of physiological weapons, including the ability to permanently banish ones with a one-way trip into alternate time portals and dimensions. Personality Dark Grasper's personality is a study in many contrasts. As a battle maiden, she is a cold, calculating, battle hardened Leader of the Elemelians, who she orders and commands with an iron fist, and is willing to send various ones to their death in battle. But Dark Grasper, in the presence of Twoearle or TailRed, becomes a star-struck lover, and is like putty in their hands, even to the point of having teenage angst about which one will give her the coveted First Kiss ! She seems to prefer the intimate social contact and presence of other young teen women. Dark Grasper, as supreme commander of the Elemelian fleet that has come to Earth, knows and can recall each Elemelian warrior by name, and knows their individual battle styles. She even knows the human fetishes that each one has developed. All of this information she can recall instantly, as needed. However, at times she can be very absent-minded, even to the point that she can not recognize Twoearle, the fellow alien young woman from her own home planet. Another time she mistakes TailRed for Twoearle, and that ruse goes on for quite some time ! Finally, Dark Grasper is hardcore loyal to herself and her deeply held principals. For her, it is death before dishonor. But for some unknown or unknowable reason, she seems to have set those vital life lessons aside, so as to become associated with the Elemelians, ones who do not seem to be the kind of alien life forms that would engender trust or loyalty from anyone. So many mysterious traits are tied up in Dark Grasper's personality, makes it difficult to know her true intentions about anything. Category:Characters